All In The Family
by Y2Jen
Summary: Chris Jericho has recently been thinking about his wife Jessica and how his career is effecting thier relationship. Will they always be able to be there for each other? Chris Beniot's return.
1. Benoit's Return

"The flight from Miami to Manhattan has now arrived, please wait a few minutes before departing. Thank you for flying and enjoy your stay." The flight attendants voice was heard over the loudspeaker. Chris Jericho stretched and reached above him to pull down the small bag, which held his two belts. Next to him, Triple H was still asleep.  
  
"Aw, like a baby." Chris laughed to himself as he looked at him. He looked around a few times before hitting Triple H hard in the shoulder. He snapped awake. "Well, look who decided to finally wake up. Morning sunshine." Chris laughed out loud.  
  
"Hey, that's not funny." Triple H yawned. "I had a hard day and night."  
  
"It's a hard days night, Paul." Chris grinned as he handed him his bag. "Well, we've arrived so let's go." They began to get off the plane with the other superstars and passengers. Lucky for them, they'd taken a night flight and not too many people had bothered to come up for autographs. Chris took in a deep breath as he stepped outside the plane. He had been born here in New York and was glad to be back. In a few days, they'd be wrestling in MSG, the greatest sports arena in the world.  
  
"Well, we don't have our match until tonight, so we'd better get to the hotel." Stephanie said as she came up behind Hunter and Chris. Chris yawned, still kind of tired. They had just come from Florida, where his wife lived.  
  
"Well, here we are." Hunter said as they stepped in front of the Plaza Hotel.  
  
"I love New York." Stephanie grinned. "Time to give my credit cards a good work out."  
  
"Not so fast Steph." A voice cut in, it was her dad, Vince. He and Ric Flair came up.  
  
"We still have some matches to discuss for Monday's Raw." Ric replied. Stephanie nodded. She was still a major player in the WWF as far as ownerships go, they just didn't show it on TV. As everyone went into their room to review their scripts, Chris couldn't help thinking about Jessica, she had so much work cut out for her lately.  
  
"Maybe I should call?" Chris wondered, but then remembered. Jessica was doing an article on the Florida Dog Show, where they had entered their dog. "Poor Jess, I never get to be with her anymore. What kind of husband am I?"  
  
"I dunno, a bad one?" A voice poked at him, it was Hunter who was in the room next to him. "Look, I know I don't have a wife and kids," Hunter started.  
  
"The TV show?" Chris laughed.  
  
"Yes, very funny." He continued. "If I had a wife and kids, I'd be doing the same thing you would be. I mean, lots of us who have families are."  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right." Chris sighed. "Just get ready for practice tonight ok?"  
  
"Alright, I'll leave you alone. See you then." Triple H closed the door and left. Chris reviewed his script. The show wouldn't be televised, but it would still be a great time. That night, they were playing in Long Island, a place Chris had known for a long time. As the night progressed and the matches came and went, it was soon time for the main event. The countdown began and the crowd began to boo. Chris appeared and walked in.  
  
"You suck!" The crowd chanted and Chris looked out at them before realizing that it was Kurt who they were yelling at. Stephanie was coming out to the ring with him. "Slut!"  
  
"It's time to play the game!" The music blared and the crowd went wild for their hero.  
  
"You know Chris, I hope you will enjoy your match tonight." Triple H came out wearing a referee suit. "Because, I'm gonna make your life a living hell!" He walked to the ring as Stephanie fled out of the ring. Kurt had gone courtside to commentate with JR and Michael Cole. The music of the new World order began and the crowd booed. Hollywood Hulk Hogan appeared. Two heels would be fighting in this match, but the crowd was favoring Chris. The fight began and the two battled it out.  
  
"I'm mad that Triple H got the title shot, but I know that Chris will dominate him at WrestleMania." Kurt was saying. As the match progressed, Goldust suddenly came running to the ring and attacked Hogan giving Chris the advantage. Triple H was forced to count 1, 2, 3. The crowd was shocked, what would this have to do with Raw?  
  
"Good job guys." Kurt said as he and Stephanie went backstage with JR and Michael. Goldust and Hogan were talking while Triple H was whispering something to Chris. He laughed and everyone turned to him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." Chris stopped, trying to keep a strait face. They all cleaned up their locker rooms and went back to the hotel to rest. The next morning, Flair came to Chris's room early. "What is it Ric?"  
  
"Here, we made some updating changes to the match tonight." He said and left. Chris read the script and nodded to himself, MSG wouldn't know what hit them. That night as Raw began, Chris was lacing up when he there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in Steph." Chris said, but the door didn't open. "Ric?" Nothing. "Vince, Paul?" Still nothing. "Kurt, anybody?" Maybe nobody was there. "Come in?" The door groaned a little as it opened. Chris tensed and got ready to attack the intruder. The door swooped open in a flash, nearly hitting Chris.  
  
"Surprise!" A very familiar voice cried. The crowd roared with joy as Chris looked up in amazement.  
  
"No way, Chris?" Chris gasped, the camera turned to Chris Benoit, he was back.  
  
"I'm back, and I'm here to make some changes." Benoit said. "You and Steph gotta go. You being champ, gotta go. Us being a tag team and the champs, gonna stay." Jericho stared up at Benoit, confused. "So what'll it be Chris. Me and you, tag team gold, or you and Steph with champion gold?"  
  
"Well, I, uh." Chris gulped but Benoit turned to leave. "I guess Steph, I'm sorry."  
  
"You'll soon see, how sorry you are." Beniot left Jericho afraid like a little boy. The camera went off and the Raw entro began. Benoit went back in the room. "Man I missed you!"  
  
"Ditto man!" Chris hugged him. "But you weren't due back until Backlash an that's in about two months. How are you doing?"  
  
"I fully recovered, even earlier than expected." Benoit grinned. "Glad to see me?"  
  
"Does Garfield like lasagna?" Jericho joked.  
  
"Yup, nothing's changed." Benoit laughed. "Well, I better get ready for the match."  
  
"Wait, are you sure you're ready?" Jericho asked, a bit concerned for his friend.  
  
"Believe me, I'm fine." Benoit left.  
  
"Tomo ali gato Mr. Roboto!" Jericho grinned but was still a little worried. The last match came suddenly as Jericho and Stephanie were in the ring watching the moments ago footage taken during the break. Hogan and Goldust were challenging each other for a match at Smack Down in a hardcore steel cage match. The crowd was still roaring with joy when none other than Chris Benoit's music sounded. They gave a standing ovation as their hero had returned. After the Chris's were in the ring, Kurt came out (with the "you suck" chant going in full blast), followed by Triple H. The tag team match began, Kurt and Hunter were starting things out. As the match grew to its end, Chris was laying in the ring when Triple H went to tag in his partner, Benoit. The Chris's circled each other but before they began to fight, Jericho turned to Kurt and both of them jumped him. The crowd went wild with confusement but happiness. Was the Canadian Chris Connection back together? As the show ended, Triple H was left beating up Kurt in the ring, while Stephanie was staring in amazement at the two Chris's. Backstage, everyone was in Jericho's room.  
  
"So it's official," Hunter was saying. "You've agreed to drop the titles to me at WrestleMania this Sunday?"  
  
"Yes, and Stephanie will be back with you too right?" Chris asked and Hunter nodded. "Ok Paul, you go tell Flair and Vince." They left the two Chris's in the room. "Man, you still got it in you." Jericho said as he rubbed his head. "You need to train some more."  
  
"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?" Benoit laughed but stopped, Chris was in real pain. "I knew I fumbled on that move, but I didn't know I hurt you that bad. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I dunno, it's hurts pretty bad." Jericho said, rubbing his neck harder now.  
  
"Look, we'd better get you to the trainer." Benoit said, but Jericho shook his head no. "Look Chris, we don't know how hurt you are and tomorrow on SmackDown you could be hurt even more." Jericho still disagreed. Benoit sighed and left. As they were leaving, Benoit passed the training room to find Lita talking to the Hardy Boys. "What's up?"  
  
"Chris is in there Chris." Jeff said.  
  
"Yea, he passed out and looked hurt." Matt added. Chris groaned and the four of them went into the room to find Jericho with his head in bandages while the trainer was looking for some aspirin.  
  
"Irvine you moron." Chris muttered.  
  
"Irvine you genius." Jericho joked but held his neck as he took the pills.  
  
"You'll be better by your match tomorrow if you rest." The trainer said. They all left and headed back to the hotel.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Benoit growled. "How dense are you?"  
  
"Hey, give the kid a break." Kurt replied as he joined them in the elevator. When they came to their floor, Triple H and Stephanie were waiting.  
  
"How's the head?" He asked.  
  
"More flat headed than fractured Paul." Chris laughed, making this all a big joke.  
  
"You could have been hurt." Benoit cut in.  
  
"You have been gone for a while." Stephanie stared blankly at him and they all went to their rooms.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry man." Jericho said and rubbed his head. "Hey, we can talk some more tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Yea, ok." Benoit grinned. He went to bed thinking, at least we're back together and will win the tag team titles. Perhaps I am taking this to serious, maybe Steph and Paul were rubbing onto him without me and Kurt to provide the proper guidance? Nah, everything will be fine tomorrow, I just know it. 


	2. A Little Bit Never Hurt Anyone

"A little training never hurt anyone, come on." Chris was saying to Benoit on the phone.  
  
"I just dunno, I think I'm fine." Benoit replied.  
  
"Just come over when you're ready so we can talk more ok?" Chris asked and Benoit agreed, "Alright then, by." Benoit came over later on as Jericho was brushing his teeth.  
  
"I dunno why you think my moves aren't what they used to be. Is this how you treated Paul when he came back?" Benoit asked. "Look, I'm fine just like he was. And just because you're the champ doesn't mean you have to put us all through tests."  
  
"I'm not." Jericho tried to say while brushing his teeth.  
  
"I can't understand a word you're saying, take the toothbrush out of your mouth before you get hurt, again." Benoit said. Jericho finished and came out of the bathroom. "Ok, so what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I got the ok from Vince that we can become a tag team again but we'll have to do it on Raw after WrestleMania." Jericho explained.  
  
"Yea I know, I was told by Flair." Benoit added. "We join up on Raw where the fans reunite with you and then on SmackDown we win the titles from the champs who have a successful defense."  
  
"Yea, that's right. So are we leaving or what?" Jericho asked, Benoit agreed and they headed for the arena once more. "Ok, now let's review."  
  
"Stop treating me like a baby Irvine." Benoit groaned. "The only moves I had trouble with were the jumps off the ropes."  
  
"Yea I hadn't noticed." Jericho cleared his throat and rubbed his head. "Now, you do remember how to do your finisher right?"  
  
"Would Michael Jordan ever forget to slam dunk? Of course I do!" Benoit grinned.  
  
"I follow the NBA, I know who Jordan is." Jericho smirked. "Ok, let's practice your dropkick off the ropes." Jericho instructed and Benoit sighed. All Chris wanted was the best for his friend, safety too. In about an hour, Benoit had re-perfected the moves and the duo was headed back to the hotel. They made it there by lunch and joined the group.  
  
"Kurt, Paul, Stephanie, mind if we join in?" Benoit asked as he and Chris sat down.  
  
"Sure." Triple H grinned and slid the chair across the room and Chris caught it in time.  
  
"Oh Chris, Vince wanted to see you." Kurt added as he pulled the chair back to the table.  
  
"Ohh, busted!" Benoit joked and playfully punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yea, yea. Look, just wait here and I'll be back." Chris left.  
  
"I call dibs on his food!" He heard Triple H say and they dug in.  
  
"Like you can eat like a bottom less pit." Stephanie joked and everyone laughed. Chris waited in the elevator, wondering what Vince wanted to talk about. He arrived in his room to see him sitting at the table with Flair, talking about the show tonight.  
  
"Oh, Chris is here. I'll be out of your way now." Flair got up.  
  
"Be back later then." Vince called as Flair left. "Chris, you got a call."  
  
"Oh, whew, so I'm not in trouble." Chris sighed.  
  
"No, why would you be? Besides, don't speak too soon. It was urgent and it was from your wife Jessica." Vince added, with a strait face.  
  
"What happened, is something wrong? Is she hurt?" Chris gulped, upset now.  
  
"I dunno, just call her." Vince replied. Chris dove for the phone, not even going back to his room. Vince muted the TV as Chris dialed the number and waited impatiently.  
  
"No answer." Chris whimpered, beginning to breath harder. His heart began to race.  
  
"Calm down, try her cell phone." Vince suggested.  
  
"Right, right, that's always on." Chris tried to cheer himself up with a joke. He dialed speedily and the phone rang. He tensed on the cord until there was finally an answer.  
  
"Hello, this is Jessy." Her voice said.  
  
"Jess honey!" Chris choked into the phone.  
  
"Chris, it's only you." Jessica sighed with relief.  
  
"What's wrong, you sound tired?" Chris worried. Flair arrived in the doorway and pointed in. Following the point was Benoit, Kurt, Triple H and Stephanie. Flair left to go see Lita and the Hardy Boys in their room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Benoit asked, Vince shrugged, everyone grew quiet to wait and listen.  
  
"Are you ok?" Chris asked hearing Jessica's voice tense with fear.  
  
"I, think so." She stuttered.  
  
"What happened?" Chris asked again.  
  
"I was in an accident and the car is totally totaled. When I woke up I found myself here in the hospital. But I think I'm ok." Jessica replied.  
  
"The hospital!" Chris yelled, causing everyone to jump. "How bad are you hurt?"  
  
"I don't know." Jessica replied, her voice cracked, she was starting to cry.  
  
"Calm down." Chris was nervous now.  
  
"I was on my way home from the dog show and my boss called to say that he needed me downtown where a car chase had just ended. I decided I'd better hurry so none of the other newspapers get there first and get all the stuff. That's when I crashed into another car. Luckily it wasn't my fault so the insurance is happy. The car crashed into me because it was some drunk teenager." Jessica explained.  
  
"My gosh, if only I was still there this wouldn't have happened. I just had to come to New York, I just had to!" Chris yelled at himself blamefully. "This is all my fault, I knew I shouldn't have left, I just had to come to this stupid match!" He felt like crying.  
  
"Look honey, don't blame yourself. It's my fault, I'm in this mess." Jessica cut him off.  
  
"Ok, maybe we should stop the blame game." Chris began to think, he looked at Vince. "Vince, when does the plane leave?" Vince jumped.  
  
"I think it leaves tonight at about 1 in the morning or so." Vince replied.  
  
"Ok, honey, I'm going to come back home after my match tonight." Chris said.  
  
"Ok, but I don't want you to be burdened with this. Everything will be ok. Watch, when you come back, I'll be at home and the doctor will have just said that it was a minor injury, nothing serious. Ok?" Jessica replied.  
  
"Yea, I hope so. Well, bye honey." Chris sighed.  
  
"I love you, take care now." Jessica hung up and Chris did after. He ran his fingers through his hair, he was still very tense.  
  
"Come on Chris, I'll help you back to your room so you can take a break." Triple H said.  
  
"No Paul, I'm fine." Chris choked, trying not to cry in front of everyone. He began to breath heavily to hold back his tears. By now, all his worried yelling had brought quite a few of the other superstars to the door. As Chris left, everyone began to talk and get to know the story. A few hours before the show would start, everyone was preparing to leave when Benoit knocked on Chris's door.  
  
"Uh, Chris? You ready to go buddy?" He asked. Chris came out, not saying a word. "Come on, put your chin up. You got a job to do." Chris didn't reply, he just pushed the elevator button. "I know if I was in your position, I wouldn't be acting like so much of a baby. Jessica will be ok."  
  
"Yea, you're right. I'm sorry." Chris grinned, cheering up some. Benoit grinned back. At the arena, Jericho was to have a match with Kurt Angle. They had a good match, but Chris's mind was elsewhere. When both men were down, Kurt whispered to him.  
  
"Come on man, you can do this." Kurt said. "Just focus and leave your thoughts behind."  
  
"You're right." Chris replied and got on his game face. He attacked Kurt and ended the match on a good note. Soon he was pretty much back to normal, the problem soon became a mere fragment in the back of his mind. He locked Kurt in the walls of Jericho and he tapped. Chris won and the crowd cheered, they were all back on his side, but they could know it was too good to be true. Chris and Kurt came back into the backstage to find Triple H talking with Vince and Benoit.  
  
"Should somebody go with him?" They were asking, referring to Chris.  
  
"I think I should." Benoit was saying. "I'm closer with him"  
  
"No, you just came back, I should go." Triple H replied.  
  
"Paul, you have to get ready for your big match at WrestleMania." Kurt cut in and they turned to him.  
  
"I don't need anyone to come with me, I'll be fine." Chris added.  
  
"Yea, you'll do fine being attacked by cheering fans." Triple H joked. They all laughed.  
  
"I see what you mean then Paul." Chris grinned and tried not to blush.  
  
"I still think I should go." Benoit started again.  
  
"Ok if you really want to." Chris replied.  
  
"It's settled then, let's get packing." Benoit nodded. A few hours later, they were on the plane in the air.  
  
"Hey, thanks man." Chris grinned and yawned.  
  
"You just rest, you've had enough trouble for one day." Benoit said and Jericho nodded, falling asleep. All night, Chris was up thinking about Jericho and how their relationship would be back together and how their lives would change. "Dam Irvine, you sure snore." Benoit whispered, looking over at his weary friend. "Don't worry, just a while longer." And with that said he too fell asleep. That morning, the plane landed and the two Chris's came out of the plane and stretched. "Boy, I sure missed this." Benoit said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, hmm, like I was just here the other day." Chris joked. "Ok, let's go." They got in the rent-a-car that Vince had ordered and put their luggage in the trunk. They were soon off and at the hospital. "You know, you being with me has really helped. I don't feel so down and upset now. Thanks man."  
  
"Sure, let's just hope I work on Jessica." Benoit added as they went to the front desk. They got the room number and got in the elevator. Benoit looked at Chris, he had a sick look on his face and shivered. "Are you ok man?"  
  
"Hu?" Chris turned. "Oh yea, it's just that, I really hate hospitals." Benoit patted his back and the door opened. They walked down the hall, looking for the room number. Most doors were open so you could see in, every time Chris saw the room inside, he got even sicker to his stomach. Benoit was getting worried, he hoped Chris wouldn't make himself sick. "Here it is." Chris opened the door slowly. "Hello?" He stuttered. She was asleep.  
  
"She must be so tired." Benoit said and looked around the room, it was a one person room luckily. Jessica still had on her regular cloths and a few wires were connected to a machine next to the bed. "It looks like she's fine." Benoit said as he studied the screens.  
  
"Jess?" They asked. Benoit hadn't seen her in quite a while but he recognized her.  
  
"She's asleep." A voice said and they turned to see the doctor. Jericho gulped.  
  
"Is she ok?" Benoit decided to do the talking.  
  
"We don't know. So far she seems to be pretty much alright. You can wake her up in a while, we still have to examine her to see how hurt she may be." He said and left.  
  
"Examine." Jericho groaned and held his stomach. "Oh how I hate that word." He sat down on the chair next to the bed. Benoit sighed at his friend. "Man how I hate it here."  
  
"Baby." He muttered. "Want me to wake Jessica?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"No, please just let her rest." Jericho looked at his watch. "Half an hour, ok." He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Benoit stood and walked around, looking out the window or at a chart. The half hour passed slowly but it soon arrived. "Honey, wake up."  
  
"Come on Jess, open your eyes." Benoit nudged her arm. She groaned slightly and the two backed off. Her eyes began to move and they slowly opened. The two smiled.  
  
"Chris?" She asked groggily and began to sat up but was still sore. She groaned.  
  
"Hey, don't do that." Benoit lay her back down. Jessica was still a little sleepy.  
  
"Why am I still here?" She asked, thinking she'd be home by now.  
  
"Hey, calm down, it's ok hon." Chris tried to sound calm.  
  
"Chris, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked after calming down.  
  
"Here to see you." Benoit replied. "Hey, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like crap." Jess groaned, she was beginning to loose strength again.  
  
"I guess you might be hurt more than you thought." He said.  
  
"Hey." Jericho muttered and elbowed him, hard, in the stomach. That hurt.  
  
"Well, you're alive, and I guess that's all that matters." Jericho tried to grin.  
  
"Yea, at least you don't have to spend months in the hospital and in rehab." Benoit said.  
  
"Chris." Her tired voice laughed. "Chris?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?" They both replied but Jericho shoved Benoit.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." She smiled. Chris grinned too.  
  
"Yea." Jericho held her close. "What happened while I was gone?"  
  
"Well, after you left I went out for a photo shoot on a car accident on the freeway. It made front page of the local section. Then I typed up the story on the new recreational park. The next day was the dog show, and well, you already know that story." She said.  
  
"Then it sounds like you've been busy." Jericho replied.  
  
"Yea, well, it's my job." Jessica shrugged. Jericho nodded and the doctor returned.  
  
"How are you today?" He asked and Jessica smiled as she looked up at him. Jericho began to fidget around. Benoit saw that he was getting nervous again.  
  
"Chris?" Jessica noticed him and he looked at her quickly.  
  
"You said my wife was seriously hurt and he wasn't, what are you trying to do? Give my me a heart attack so you'll get more money?" Jericho threatened, grabbing the doctor by the collar. Jessica laughed but she was still a little sore. Benoit tried not to laugh.  
  
"No, I wasn't the one, it was the nurse. You have to excuse her, she's new so prone to make mistakes." The doctor whimpered. The nurse had her head poked in the doorway and she was listening. Suddenly she gasped and ran. Jericho chased after her but stopped in the doorway shaking a fist angrily.  
  
"Yea, you'd better run girl!" He called but she was soon out of sight.  
  
"Don't worry, now that we know that she wasn't hurt too badly." The doctor replied.  
  
"Ok, that's good." Chris sighed and came back to his senses.  
  
"So I'll just examine him and see if she has to stay here." The doctor added.  
  
"Uh, that's bad." Chris tensed and began to fidget again.  
  
"Aw come on man." Benoit cut in. "She can't be that hurt." He said to his friend.  
  
"But still, we can never be to sure, he could end up here in a week." The doctor said.  
  
"Chris." Jessica shook her head at her childish husband. The doctor gave her a shot.  
  
"Ah!" Jericho yelled in shock and they pounded his chest to get his heart beating again.  
  
"Chris." Jessica said through her teeth. "Cooperate." She said as he listened to her heart.  
  
"How about not." Chris shook his head like a frightened little kid.  
  
"Ok, fine, be that way." Jessica shook her head and put a hand on her forehead. Finally the doctor was finished.  
  
"I'll be back later to give you a full report." He said, picked up the chart and left.  
  
"Alright, high five!" Chris cheered and turned to Benoit. He did nothing. Chris's smile faded as he saw an annoyed Benoit and Jessica stared at him. Chris grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Chris, you have do something about this thing of yours." Jessica sighed. "You act so childish sometimes, you are such a fraidy cat too you know?" Jericho lowered his head.  
  
"It's ok, you can't help being a baby fraidy cat." Benoit teased.  
  
"What, me?" Jericho laughed. "Ha, and I say ha again, ha!"  
  
"That's Chris alright." Jessica laughed and yawned. "I think I'll take a rest."  
  
"Ok, I think that's a good idea." Benoit nodded. Jessica fell asleep.  
  
"Poor Jess." Chris sighed.  
  
"Oh Chris?" Benoit tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" He turned around to see Benoit holding up a needle. "Ah!"  
  
"Ha, ha. Scaredy cat!" Benoit laughed. Chris meowed. Later on the doctor came back.  
  
"Well?" They asked and they woke Jessica up.  
  
"Well, we've come to a conclusion." He took off his glasses. Benoit crossed his fingers as Chris and Jessica held hands. "She has only a few very minor injuries, nothing serious at all. She's only a little tired and when her strength returns she can leave whenever."  
  
"That's great!" Chris jumped up with joy.  
  
"Well I'll leave you now." The doctor left. "A nurse will check in every so often."  
  
"Yea, and if it's her." Jericho shook a fist and Benoit and Jessica laughed. The next day, Jessica was well enough to leave the hospital and luckily her boss gave her a few days off of work to recuperate.  
  
"Thanks a lot hon." Jessica hugged Chris. "I owe you one."  
  
"That's ok." Chris blushed. "It's what I'm here for I guess."  
  
"Whatever." Benoit shrugged.  
  
"Bye guys." Jessica waved as Jericho and Benoit got into the car and left.  
  
"You know something Irvine?" Benoit asked. Jericho yawned and looked over.  
  
"You've got some wife. If you didn't marry her she'd be taken quick." Benoit said as they arrived at the airport and got on the plane.  
  
"Thanks Chris." Jericho grinned. "Well, night."  
  
"Good night." Benoit smiled. And with that, the two Chris's fell asleep as the plane slowly made it's way from the Miami airport and off to New York City. 


	3. Training For Revenge

"Welcome back guys." Triple H greeted them at the hotel.  
  
"You missed a heck of a time." Stephanie came up.  
  
"Really, what happened Paul?" Benoit asked.  
  
"Well, Kurt got in a fight with the chief for giving him Amy's dinner. Then Jeff and Matt got boarded by a dozen female fans. Somebody told we were here." Triple H started.  
  
"Then, Paul got sick in a drinking contest with the boyfriends of all the female fans." Stephanie added.  
  
"Yea, I was getting to that." Triple H blushed. The Chris's laughed. "Hey, how about you. You're back soon, it's been what, two days?"  
  
"Yea about." Benoit agreed.  
  
"It turns out she wasn't seriously injured." Jericho added.  
  
"Well, that's good." Stephanie replied. "Well come on, Vince and Flair have called a meeting."  
  
"Caucus, caucus, caucus!" Jericho congaed cheerfully. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok, we all read our scripts right?" Vince asked and everyone nodded. "Ok, we have only a few days until the big night so we all know what we're gonna do and there's no changes?"  
  
"Yea, no." Everyone replied.  
  
"Good." Flair grinned. "Now, get some practice in and talk the match over with your opponents. I want this to be the best dam WrestleMania ever."  
  
"Don't they say that every year?" Undertaker whispered to Trish. They all went to their locker rooms to talk things over and make a layout of the matches. The next few days flew by and soon they were in Toronto Canada in the sold out sky dome.  
  
"Ah, good to be home aint it bro?" Edge grinned. Christian patted his back.  
  
"Oh home on the range." Trish grinned as JR came up behind them.  
  
"Come on fellas, we got a show to put on." He said and put a hand on their shoulder. The crowd's cheering was immense, you could barely hear the music. The matches went on, Rock and Hogan, Taker and Flair, Goldust and Kurt vs. RVD and Benoit, until it came to the last match. Jericho went out into the ring and was half booed but mostly cheered. But the crowd gave it up for Triple H, everyone loved him. The match went as scheduled. Jericho hit two lionsaults, Triple H landed his pedigree, and now Jericho had Hunter in the walls of Jericho. He got to the ropes but Jericho refused to let go. Stephanie came over but instead of going after Hunter, she attacked Jericho with a chair. The ref didn't notice so Chris was in trouble. Triple H hit him with a choke slam and got the cover. 1,2,3, Triple H was the new WWF Undisputed Champion! He and Stephanie hugged and everyone understood what had happened. They were together all along, they were just using Chris. The show ended and everyone was backstage congratulating each other.  
  
"Paul? Hey Paul!" Chris called and ran over. "Thanks man, this match was one for a lifetime. Way to go buddy." He held out his hand.  
  
"Thanks for the drop too man, I owe you." Hunter shook hit.  
  
"Don't worry Chris, we're gonna grab tag team gold tomorrow." Benoit patted Jericho's back as they all went to pack up their things. All the superstars were chatting and excited. But of course you can't blame them, WrestleMania is the biggest thing since curly fries. They flew to the site of Raw and the sold out crowd welcomed their new champ with widely open arms.  
  
"This is gonna be a night to remember." Jericho pep talked himself in the locker room a few moments before their big match.  
  
"Come on Chris, it's time to go." Benoit knocked on the door.  
  
"Ready." Jericho came out and they headed to the ring to face Chuck and Billy. It was a long match, but it was pretty easy. It seemed to go like a breeze and nothing went wrong. But deep down, Chris Jericho knew something had. He ignored it and slapped Billy in the walls of Jericho. He tapped. The Canadian Chris Connection was back! They walked out of the ring with the titles and ran up the ramp happily backstage. As soon as they passed though the curtains, Jericho could hide it no longer. "Ah, my arm! It hurts!"  
  
"What's wrong man, are you ok? Somebody get help!" Benoit called. Chuck and Billy ran over to see what was wrong. After a while, when the last match wasn't going, the crowd knew something was wrong. By this time, pretty much all the superstars had come.  
  
"My arm, I can't move it anymore, it hurts!" Jericho wailed as he held his left arm tightly. Triple H broke through the crowd and rushed over.  
  
"Did you break it, how could you have?" He asked.  
  
"No Paul, it's not like that, it's, OW!" Jericho cried as he tried to move it.  
  
"Here, get the ambulance." Vince called and they got him in the back.  
  
"I'm going with him." Benoit jumped in the back.  
  
"Me too." Triple H motioned for Benoit to move over.  
  
"No, you have a match now, get out there. Rock has to go too. You can get an update after the show is over." Flair replied, though he knew they were all worried now. "Paul, Dwayne, get out there!" They left and put on a match. Triple H won and the show ended. They went to Vince and Flair's office where they had the phone set to speaker phone.  
  
"How is he?" Vince asked, Jericho was in the emergency room.  
  
"It looks like, uh, well it looks like," The doctor said but he was working at the same time. "His left arm is pretty bad. He didn't break it but it looks as if the muscle on his forearm leading to his elbow is in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Oh my god." Triple H whispered. Jericho had broken his right arm wrestling back before he had joined the WWE. But was he still young enough to recover successfully? "Will he be ok?"  
  
"We'll get him into surgery tomorrow, until then we dunno." The doctor said. "I have to go now." He hung up and everyone was left alone thinking. Triple H hung his head and Benoit put a hand on his back with a sigh.  
  
"This can't happen, it just can't." He whispered. "Wait, Jessica, she must have seen the match." He grabbed his cell phone and got Chris's home number.  
  
"Hello?" Jessica answered. "Oh my god, I knew it. He is? Oh ok, thank you Paul. Good luck." She hung up and turned around, still in shock. Finally she slowly sat on the sofa and began to cry. The next day at noon, the WWF got the call they were waiting for.  
  
"Well, was it successful?" Vince asked as everyone gathered around the phone. For everyone but Triple H, this was history repeating itself, all except for one part.  
  
"Yes, he's gonna be fine, he just needs two months of rehab and rest." The doctor said.  
  
"Wow, but what do we do about our belts?" Benoit asked.  
  
"When he comes back he can go for them, now we'll have a survivor match for the new tag team champs." Flair suggested.  
  
"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Chris said.  
  
"Why not?" Triple H demanded, he was still very upset.  
  
"I'll be back in under seven weeks." Chris boasted. "Just have it put on hiatus."  
  
"Ok. Well, thank you doctor, keep us posted." Vince rubbed his head and the doctor said he would. They hung up. "Well Paul, could you call Jessica." Triple H nodded and picked up the phone sadly. When Jessica got the news, she was heartbroken and afraid. She said that she'd take the next flight out to Anaheim, where SmackDown was being held. They got there during the taping and were greeted by Benoit and Triple H . Later that night, Benoit, Triple H, Vince and Jessica went to the hospital to see Jericho.  
  
"Chris." She hugged him. "You helped me in the hospital, I only with I could return the favor."  
  
"Hey, it's ok." Jericho hugged back. "Everything's gonna be ok." He looked at Jessica who was crying now.  
  
"Every wrestler fears this day, but for you it came all to soon." She sniffed. She hugged her husband again as Triple H came up.  
  
"I'm sorry man, I only wish it could be me." He replied.  
  
"No Paul, the fans love you too much, you've been hurt too much already." Jericho sighed, not knowing what to think or say at a time like this.  
  
"Hey champ." Benoit came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone is gonna miss you. We all want you to remember that." He handed him a get well card from everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do." Vince sighed.  
  
"Just don't worry yourself over me ok." Jericho replied. Everyone grew quiet. "I'll be ok." Vince turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Benoit?" Chris called and he turned. "Keep those belts warm." He joked.  
  
"Whatever." Benoit laughed and rolled his eyes. He followed Vince out the door.  
  
"Be a good champ Hunter." Jericho grinned and Triple H grinned back. Jericho had no idea how him being hurt was affecting everyone else.  
  
"Ok kid." Triple H patted his back and left too.  
  
"Chris." Jessica was the only one left now.  
  
"Jess." Chris turned to her. They hugged.  
  
"Don't be a stranger." She said and stood back up. Jericho looked up at her. "You shouldn't worry, LA should be a great place to take a two month vacation." Jericho lowered his eyes, still depressed. "By." Jessica said but her voice came out quiet. That caught Jericho's attention and he looked back up to see her leave.  
  
"By." He whispered back, trying not to cry again. His two months had begun. 


End file.
